Missing moments 1ère partie : Hurt
by Misao-chan3
Summary: Traduction, Missing moment du tome 6Mais que se passaitil dans la tête de Ron quand il a choisi Lavande ?


_**Première partie : Hurt**_

_- Harry a embrassé Cho Chang ! s'écria Ginny qui semblait à présent au bord des larmes. Et Hermione a embrassé Viktor Krum. Il n'y a que toi qui aies l'air de trouver ça dégoûtant, Ron, et c'est parce-que tu as à peu près autant d'expérience qu'un garçon de douze ans !_

_- Tu sais très bien de quoi on parle ! répliqua Hermione d'une voix perçante. Ce matin, au petit-déjeuner, tu as ajouté au jus de citrouille de Ron une dose de Felix Felicis ! La potion qui porte chance !_

_- Non, ce n'est pas vrai, protesta Harry en se tournant à nouveau vers eux. _

_- Si, c'est vrai, Harry, et c'est pour ça que tout s'est bien passé, certains joueurs de Serpentard n'étaient pas là et Ron a arrêté tous les tirs !_

_- Je ne l'ai pas versée ! affirma Harry avec un grand sourire._

_Il sortit de sa poche le minuscule flacon qu'Hermione l'avait vu tenir dans sa main le matin même. Il était rempli de potion dorée et le bouchon était toujours solidement fixé par de la cire._

_- Je voulais que Ron ait l'impression que j'en avais mis dans son verre, j'ai donc fait semblant en sachant que tu me voyais. _

_Il regarda Ron._

_- Tu as bien joué parce que tu croyais que tu avais de la chance. Mais en réalité, tu as tout fait toi-même._

_Il remit la potion dans sa poche._

_- Il n'y avait rien dans mon jus de citrouille ? dit Ron, stupéfait. Mais le beau temps…Et Vaisey qui n'a pas pu jouer… Alors, vraiment, je n'ai pas bu la potion de chance ?_

_Harry confirma d'un signe de tête. Ron, bouche bée, le contempla un instant puis il se tourna vers Hermione et imita sa voix :_

_- _Tu as ajouté du Felix Felicis dans le jus de citrouille de Ron, ce matin, c'est pour ça qu'il a arrêté tous les tirs ! _Tu vois, Hermione, je peux défendre mes buts sans aucune aide !_

Ron tempêta jusqu'au château, traînant son balai derrière lui, deux voix féminines dans la tête. Celle de Ginny, sa propre sœur, se moquant de lui…lui donnant l'impression d'être stupide, comme un enfant…lui racontant pour Hermione et Krum…

Et celle de Hermione…encore pire. Ron serra sa mâchoire pour ne pas sentir que ses yeux lui brûlaient. Qu'elle puisse dire ça…qu'elle ait pu croire…

« Elle pense que tu es nul. Elle l'a toujours pensé. Elle a du bien rire après que tu l'aies embrassée. Tu pensais que les choses allaient si bien, et elle se moquait de toi, elle te comparait à lui, elle pensait que tu étais pathétique comparé au grand Vicky Krum. Krum, qui joue au Quidditch mieux que personne, qui peut avoir n'importe quelle fille, et il a fallu qu'il prenne Hermione… »

Il essayait d'être rationnel. Hermione avait embrassé Krum il y a des années. Ron avait cru, au départ, que Harry avait versé du Felix dans son jus de citrouille. Hermione avait embrassé Krum il y a des années…

Et elle correspondait toujours avec lui. Ils étaient « correspondants ». Des correspondants qui s'étaient embrassés et peut-être plus que ça, des correspondants qui avaient probablement bien ri en se moquant de cet idiot de Ronald Weasley…

Ron s'engagea brusquement dans un petit bosquet d'arbres, à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite, disparaissant entre les branches. Il se retint avec peine d'écraser son poing sur un tronc épais, et à la place, il se pencha vers l'avant jusqu'à ce que son front touche l'écorce, sans même se soucier d'une éraflure possible.

Cette sensation de brûlure sur les yeux revint, accompagnée d'un horrible nœud dans la gorge. Il avait l'impression d'avoir un trou dans la poitrine, un trou grandissant rapidement, qui comprimait ses entrailles, qui lui faisait mal comme jamais il ne lui était arrivé d'avoir aussi mal de toute sa vie.

Il se souvenait de chaque blessure qu'il avait eue dans sa vie, en commençant par la fois où Fred lui avait donné des cornes lorsqu'il avait 4 ans. Puis lorsqu'il était tombé d'un balai pour la première fois, lorsque la reine blanche l'avait frappé sur la tête, lorsque Sirius lui avait cassé la jambe et lorsqu'il avait été attaqué par un cerveau qui lui avait brûlé la peau. Toutes ces blessures, ainsi que d'autres, inondaient l'esprit de Ron, ainsi qu'une autre idée accablante : il préfèrerait volontiers subir toutes ces douleurs en même temps si cela pouvait effacer celle qu'il ressentait à présent.

« Inutile…pathétique…nul… »

Il aurait du savoir, pensa-t-il amèrement. Il aurait du se douter que c'était trop beau pour être vrai. Pourquoi le verrait-elle sous un autre jour ? Pourquoi, alors qu'elle est brillante et compétente et tellement plus, pourquoi le regarderait-elle LUI, alors qu'il est si petit ? Ses entrailles semblèrent agoniser lorsqu'il se souvint qu'elle l'avait invité à la fête de Slughorn. Elles lui brûlèrent encore plus lorsqu'il se souvint de ce jour-là au Terrier, juste avant l'arrivée de Harry…

Oh bon sang. Elle savait, tout ce temps elle savait ce qu'il ressentait, elle savait même bien avant que LUI ne le sache, et elle s'était moquée de lui. Ecrivant probablement à Vicky pour tout lui raconter, pour lui raconter qu'un pauvre abruti pathétique était amoureux d'elle – AMOUREUX D'ELLE – Et que cet abruti ne pouvait même pas être comparé à lui, le grand VIKTOR, doué pour le Quidditch et pour embrasser.

Ron déglutit péniblement à cause du nœud dans sa gorge et se redressa. Il réalisa que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Il les essuya violemment de sa main gantée. Comme si les choses n'étaient pas assez horribles comme ça, il fallait qu'il se cache dans les bois pour PLEURER pour une fille. Une fille qui n'était pas belle, une fille qui le traitait comme une merde, une fille qui se croyait meilleure et plus intelligente que les autres, une fille avec de stupides cheveux en broussaille et de stupides yeux marron et de stupides lèvres roses et un sourire stupide qui ne faisait qu'élargir ce trou dans sa poitrine.

Il se redressa un peu plus et prit quelques grandes inspirations pour se calmer et réduire ce vide. Et tandis qu'il le faisait, il essaya de trouver une solution qui ferait partir cette douleur, pour combler cet horrible vide. Et à ces pensées se joignit un désir différent : celui de faire du mal à Hermione. S'il pouvait juste lui faire ressentir un dixième de ce qu'il avait ressenti lui, alors justice serait faite, non ? Oui, justice serait faite.

Il sortit de son bosquet et se redirigea vers le château, de nombreux élèves grouillaient autour de lui, d'autres prenaient leur temps pour rentrer à l'intérieur, profitant de leur dernière journée ensoleillée avant l'hiver. Ron accéléra le pas. Pour une raison inconnue, il était important qu'il atteigne la Salle Commune avant elle, afin de se préparer, pour qu'elle le voie…quoi ?

Prendre du bon temps ? Oui, bien sur. Mais quelque part…non, ça ne suffisait pas. Cela ne lui suffirait pas de faire semblant de ne pas avoir été atteint par ce qu'elle avait dit, et de toute façon, il n'était pas un si bon acteur.

Ron ?

Une autre voix féminine, celle-ci très différente de celle d'Hermione ou de sa sœur. Il se retourna, et ce fut pendant cette simple et victorieuse seconde, qu'une solution s'imposa à lui. Il se sentit triomphant, et le trou dans sa poitrine diminua légèrement.

Salut, Lavande.

Elle lui sourit d'une façon aguichante, elle était assez jolie, remarqua-t-il soudainement, avec ses doux cheveux blonds. Rien à voir avec cette pagaille ridicule de cheveux bruns, heureusement. Et ses yeux étaient d'un bleu attirant, presque violets.

Félicitations, dit-elle en se faufilant près de lui d'un coup de hanche. Tu as été brillant.

Elle lui caressa alors le bras, faisant courir ses doigts le long de son brassard d'une façon pleine de sous-entendus.

Merci, dit-il d'un air confiant et fier.

- Tu veux aller à la fête dans la Salle Commune avec moi ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix ronronnante.

On ne pouvait pas mal comprendre ses intentions ni ses sentiments. Et cela faisait plusieurs semaines déjà qu'elle lui envoyait tous ces signaux.

Ron la regarda un moment, hésitant. Le trou dans sa poitrine s'étira légèrement à nouveau. Ca c'était une fille qui n'envoyait pas de signaux compliqués, qui ne l'invitait pas un jour à une fête pour embrasser d'autres garçons le lendemain, qui n'agissait pas comme si elle l'aimait un jour pour, le lendemain, flirter, oui FLIRTER, avec son meilleur ami.

« Dire à Harry qu'il n'a jamais été aussi attirant, me traiter comme un morceau de viande… »

Et soudain tout sembla simple, et cette simplicité rendait les choses plus réelles, ça lui ferait du BIEN, en tout cas assez de bien pour émousser cette douleur dans sa poitrine, là où se trouvait son cœur. Il y avait une personne qui voulait de LUI, qui ne le trouvait pas nul, qui ne le trouvait pas pathétique. Ou peut-être que c'était le cas mais il s'en fichait pour le moment. Si elle voulait de lui à cet instant, cela suffirait. Pour l'instant, il voulait juste calmer toute cette douleur.

- Bien sur, s'entendit-il dire tandis qu'il la suivit jusqu'au château.

En y repensant bien, Ron ne se rappelait plus vraiment du trajet de retour jusqu'à la Tour des Gryffondors. Il se souvenait vaguement que Lavande lui avait pris la main en lui souriant d'une façon aguichante de temps à autre, mais il ne se souvenait pas de comment et de quand il s'était retrouvé dans le coin de la pièce, Lavande pressée contre lui, sa bouche contre la sienne, sa langue glissant humidement sur la sienne. Il était juste là, à l'embrasser fougueusement, de façon inexpérimentée, et se sentant triomphant car cette technique de novice ne semblait pas la déranger. Ses petites mains couraient le long de son dos et elle émettait des petits bruits, il n'aurait pas su dire si c'était incontrôlé ou simulé mais il s'en fichait, et il était clair qu'il était excité. Pas assez pour remplir ce vide en lui ; pas assez, mais assez pour oublier, pendant quelques minutes magnifiques, qu'il y avait une autre fille, une fille qu'il désirait désespérément, une fille qui l'avait rejeté et qui lui avait donné l'impression d'être un moins que rien.

Il était en train de se rapprocher davantage de Lavande lorsqu'il entendit un bruit ; il s'écarta d'elle assez longtemps pour apercevoir une paire d'yeux marrons et une crinière de cheveux bruns. Les yeux le fixaient, et il accorda un regard plein de haine à ces yeux marrons avant de délibérément écraser sa bouche sur celle de Lavande. En plein milieu du baiser, il ouvrit les yeux, juste assez pour voir ces cheveux bruns quitter la pièce à vive allure. Harry la suivit.

Pendant deux fantastiques secondes, il ressentit son triomphe. Il avait gagné. Le regard dans les yeux de Hermione était incontestable. Elle était blessée. Ron prenait plaisir à sa souffrance, savoir qu'il pouvait en être la cause, qu'il avait ce pouvoir.

Puis il sentit quelque chose lui serrer le cœur, et il réalisa que c'était de la culpabilité. Il s'écarta de Lavande, prétendant vouloir respirer, tandis qu'elle continua de l'embrasser dans le cou. Il déglutit, ne sentant pas vraiment le traitement désordonné de Lavande, il se détestait. Bordel, où était passé ce sentiment de triomphe qu'il venait tout juste de ressentir ? Pourquoi DIABLE avait-il des remords ? Il avait blessé Hermione. Et alors ? C'est elle qui avait commencé. Tout était de sa faute !

Il sentit Lavande glisser ses mains plus bas, jusqu'à ses fesses. Le fait qu'une jolie fille caresse ses fesses ne s'imprégna pas immédiatement dans son cerveau, il avait envie de sortir de cette pièce pour retrouver Hermione, la retrouver et s'excuser pour tout, toutes les choses méchantes qu'il avait dites ou faites, pour lui dire qu'il s'en fichait si elle avait embrassé Krum, que ce soit une, deux ou une centaine de fois, du moment qu'elle lui pardonnait et qu'elle soit avec lui…

- Ron, murmura Lavande.

- Huh ?

Il cligna des yeux et regarda la fille avec qui il était ; elle lui souriait, ses yeux violets brillaient et ses lèvres roses étaient gonflées. Ron essaya de trouver quelque chose d'attirant sur son visage rouge et son apparence débraillée, mais il n'y arriva pas.

- Tu veux aller dans un endroit plus intime ?

« Non, je veux retrouver Hermione. Je veux Hermione…"

"Hermione ne veut pas de toi, tu te souviens ? Elle pense que tu es un perdant. »

« Perdant…nul… »

- Ouais, dit Ron.

Lavande gloussa et lui prit la main puis il quittèrent la fête ; Ron entendit quelques sifflements d'admiration qui venaient probablement de Dean et Seamus. Il croisa le regard de Parvati qui le regardait d'un air indéchiffrable avant de franchir le portrait.

La Grosse Dame soupira impatiemment lorsqu'elle fit sortir Ron et Lavande.

- Ne faites pas trop de bêtises, vous deux ! grommela-t-elle, en les regardant d'un air accusateur.

- Et si on se trouvait une salle de classe ? suggéra Lavande, en faisant un signe de la main à la Grosse Dame.

- Ok, dit Ron.

Elle sourit et Ron se força à faire de même. Il se força à avoir le même enthousiasme qu'elle. Ce n'était pas trop difficile de jouer le jeu : Lavande n'arrêtait pas de s'arrêter en plein milieu de leurs recherches pour l'attaquer avec sa bouche, et il y répondait. C'était agréable d'être embrassé comme ça, même si c'était de façon désordonnée. Et lorsque Lavande indiqua une salle de classe qui semblait vide, il s'amusait à nouveau.

Ils ouvrirent la porte et Ron entraîna Lavande derrière lui, où elle s'arrêta en plein milieu d'un gloussement.

Ron se retourna et le trou dans sa poitrine sembla faire irruption de nouveau. Elle était là, avec ses cheveux broussailleux et ses yeux de biche, assise sur un bureau avec, fait bizarre, un cercle de petits oiseaux jaunes qui volaient autour de sa tête. Ron vit l'expression neutre et froide dans ses yeux marrons et sentit la tension qu'il avait crée dans la pièce. Il avait causé ce regard, et il n'y avait aucun triomphe à en tirer. Seulement de la culpabilité.

Ce fut à ce moment là seulement qu'il aperçut Harry.

- Oh, dit-il stupidement.

- Oups ! s'exclama Lavande qui sortit de la salle à reculons en pouffant de rire.

La porte se referma sur elle.

Le silence se prolongea, aussi froid et vide que la pièce, comme si des centaines de Détraqueurs avaient envahi la salle. Les yeux d'Hermione étaient maintenant fixés sur lui, et il ne le supportait pas. Il ne pouvait pas la regarder. Il était furieux, il se sentait coupable, mais surtout, blessé. La douleur l'envahissait et il ne voulait pas qu'Hermione le voit. Il voulait juste qu'elle continue de croire qu'il était ravi d'être avec Lavande.

- Salut, Harry ! dit-il d'une voix forte tandis qu'il tentait de jouer les braves.

Il entendit Hermione se laisser glisser du bureau, ces stupides canaris formant toujours un cercle autour de sa tête.

- Tu ne devrais pas faire attendre Lavande dans le couloir, dit-elle à voix basse. Elle va se demander où tu es parti.

Ron regarda alors Hermione qui, elle, ne le regardait plus. Il la regarda traverser la pièce, le dos bien droit. Il se sentit légèrement soulagé qu'elle ne fasse pas de scène, mais cela l'ennuyait qu'elle soit aussi distante. Ne venait-elle pas de montrer à quel point elle était blessée quelques minutes auparavant ? Est-ce qu'elle faisait semblant pour ça aussi, comme elle avait fait semblant de s'intéresser à lui ?

- Oppugno !

Ron eut à peine le temps de comprendre le cri d'Hermione, ou de la voir pointer sa baguette sur lui, que déjà une dizaine de boules de plumes jaunes foncèrent sur lui, en gazouillant de façon menaçante. Il leva les bras juste à temps tandis que les canaris attaquaient, piquaient et griffaient.

Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Elle l'avait attaqué avec des canaris. Mais d'un côté, il était content : au moins, cela prouvait qu'elle souffrait autant que lui.

Ou pas. Un oiseau particulièrement vicieux lui lacéra le bras de ses serres aiguisées comme des lames de rasoir, le faisant saigner. Il comprit qu'Hermione allait le laisser là, au milieu de cette horde de canaris. Et lorsqu'un canari lui taillada la joue, son tempérament eut le dessus sur lui.

- Enlèvmoiça ! hurla-t-il, chassant l'oiseau d'une main.

Mais Hermione n'obéit pas. Il réussit à la voir lui jeter un dernier regard d'une fureur absolue avant d'ouvrir brutalement la porte et sortir. Ron entendit un sanglot et il aurait pu apprécier le fait qu'elle pleure si un autre oiseau n'avait pas griffé sa main.

- Harry ! cria-t-il. Aide-moi !

Harry qui avait regardé Hermione d'un air morose et résigné, cligna des yeux et se retourna.

- Désolé ! dit-il en levant sa baguette. Finite !

La flopée de canaris psychotiques cessa son attaque. Harry dut s'y reprendre à trois fois avant de faire disparaître tous les oiseaux.

Ron resta là, debout et sanglant.

- Ca va ? demanda Harry.

- Ca va, cracha-t-il. Ca va très bien.

- Allez, dit Harry d'une voix hésitante. Je t'emmène voir Madame Pomfresh.

- Non, merci, dit Ron hargneusement. Je crois que je vais juste aller retrouver Lavande.

- Ron, tu ne devrais pas…

- Je ne devrais pas quoi ? dit Ron, la gorge nouée. Sortir avec une fille qui m'apprécie, qui ne pense pas que je suis nul à tout ? Tu m'excuseras si je ne suis pas ton conseil, Harry.

- Hermione ne pense pas que tu es nul, répondit Harry, d'une voix presque suppliante.

Pendant une seconde, Ron avait envie de le croire, il voulait croire qu'Harry ne disait pas ça simplement pour qu'il se sente mieux. Mais y penser remplissait le vide d'espoir, et cela ne faisait que rappeler à Ron que l'espoir était quelque chose de stupide. Qu'il avait gâché des mois de sa vie à cause de l'espoir et que cela lui avait, ensuite, coupé l'herbe sous le pied. Ron regarda ensuite Harry et sentit ses yeux le brûler.

- Drôle de façon de me le montrer, dit-il en sortant lentement de la pièce et ignorant le regard triste de Harry.

Il retrouva Lavande en train de l'attendre, et dès qu'elle l'aperçut elle cria.

- Ron, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

- Rien, dit-il.

- Mais…

- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, d'accord ? répliqua-t-il.

- Mais, ça ne te fait pas mal ? demanda Lavande. Laisse-moi au moins nettoyer un peu si tu ne veux pas aller voir Mme Pomfresh.

Elle sortit sa baguette.

- Très bien, dit faiblement Ron.

Il resta immobile tandis que Lavande nettoyait ses plaies à l'aide de petits coups de baguette. Les coupures piquaient encore beaucoup mais il s'en fichait. Il voulait que ses blessures lui fassent mal, il voulait que la douleur physique de ses coupures remplisse le vide dans sa poitrine.

Ce n'était pas agréable. Les plaies piquaient mais elles lui rappelaient Hermione. La douleur n'était plus simplement physique à présent, mais émotionnelle aussi. C'était comme si rien ne pouvait l'estomper.

- Ron ?

Il revint à lui et se souvint que Lavande était là.

- Tu veux toujours qu'on aille quelque part ? demanda-t-elle timidement cette fois.

- Ouais, répondit immédiatement Ron. Allons-y.

Ils atterrirent dans la salle des cours de Sortilèges et ils s'embrassèrent encore et encore. A un moment, Lavande pris une de ses mains et la posa sur sa poitrine. Ron déglutit nerveusement, ce n'était sûrement pas convenable de tripoter une fille aussi tôt, ou d'avoir une fille se laisser tripoter si tôt, mais Lavande le fit taire en l'embrassant et en saisissant ses fesses. Et pendant un moment, Ron s'autorisa à la toucher un peu plus, il s'autorisa à se perdre avec une fille qui ne pourrait probablement pas lui briser le cœur.


End file.
